x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Babylon
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} |airdate =February 15, 2016 |number =1AYW04 |dates = |written =Chris Carter |directed =Chris Carter |viewers=7.07 |rating= |bottomimage = |bottomdescription = |next =My Struggle II |prev =Home Again |season =10}} "'Babylon'" is the fifth episode of the tenth season of ''The X-Files. Synopsis THE POWER TO BELIEVE TURNS OUT TO BE THE STRONGEST FORCE THERE IS ON AN ALL-NEW "THE X-FILES" MONDAY, FEBRUARY 15, ON FOX When an art gallery that's showing potentially offensive artwork is bombed, Mulder and Scully seek some way to communicate with the comatose bomber in order to prevent a future attack. Meanwhile, a pair of younger FBI agents on the case (guest stars Robbie Amell and Lauren Ambrose) push Mulder and Scully to examine their own beliefs as Scully seeks answers from neuroscience and Mulder from mysticism in the all-new "Babylon" Summary After terrorists bomb an art gallery in Texas, FBI agent Miller visits agent Mulder to ask for his assistance or advice on how to communicate with one of the bombers who is on life support. He believes the man has information on other terrorists in the same sleeper cell. Both Scully and Miller's partner Einstein scoff at the request. Miller and Einstein leave for the airport empty handed. Each unaware of what the other agent is doing, Scully flies to Texas to work with Miller to attempt to measure the suspect's brainwaves as they ask him questions while Mulder convinces Einstein to administer him psychedelic mushrooms in an attempt to communicate with the man on another plane of existence. During Mulder's trip, he dances out of the hospital to a country music bar where he sees AD Skinner and The Lone Gunmen celebrating with him. He then has a seductive encounter with Agent Einstein before the trip sends him to a rowboat captained by the Cigarette Smoking Man wielding a whip. He sees a woman holding the terrorist. Mulder wakes up in the hospital and Skinner tells him that he's crossed the line and Einsten reveals she only gave him placebo pills. While walking out of the hospital, Mulder identifies the woman from his trip and brings her into the suspect's room. Noora, Shiraz's mother, attempts to communicate with her son via the brainwave rig Scully has set up, but Shiraz dies. With no hope remaining to communicate with Shiraz, Mulder concentrates deeply on his trip to remember the words Shriaz muttered. With Arabic translation from Miller, Mulder is able to recall "Babylon Hotel" which is where the FBI finds the rest of the sleeper cell. At the airport in Texas, Einstein and Miller share a moment of mutual respect. Back in rural Virginia, Scully visits Mulder and they talk about mother love and the nature of God. Background information * This episode marks the first on screen appearance of The Lone Gunmen since "The Truth". * This episode was originally the fourth episode in the Production Order, but aired as the fifth. * When Special Agents Miller and Einstein walks in Scully says "Nobody but the FBI's most unwanted". This is something that Mulder says to Scully when she knocks on the door and enters the X-Files office for the first time on the Pilot episode. Scully then goes on to say "I've been waiting 23 years to say that." * The scene in which Mulder is having his drug trip was intended to be longer, but was edited down due to time constraint. Cast and Characters *Eric Breker (Agent Brem) previously played Howard Rothenburg in the Millennium episode "The Thin White Line", Admitting Officer in The X-Files episode "Demons", Malcolm Hunziger in the Millennium episode "Paper Dove", Dark Suited Man #1 in The X-Files episodes "Christmas Carol" and "Emily". *Garry Chalk (Mad Dog) previously played Richard Powell in the Millennium episode "A Single Blade of Grass". *Marci T. House (Angry Woman) previously played Sheriff in The X-Files: I Want to Believe. Music When Mulder takes the pills, music plays in the background. *Somethin' Bad (with Carrie Underwood) by Miranda Lambert *Achy Breaky Heart by Billy Ray Cyrus *Honky Tonk Badonkadonk by Trace Adkins *Misery Is the River of the World by Tom Waits Other songs that play on this episode are: * Secret Heart by Ron Sexsmith * Ho Hey by The Lumineers Trivia * The terrorists speak to each other in Farsi at the hotel during the opening scene, but in Arabic during all other scenes. Cast Starring *David Duchovny as Special Agent Fox Mulder *Gillian Anderson as Special Agent Dana Scully *Mitch Pileggi as Assistant Director Walter Skinner Guest Starring * Lauren Ambrose as Agent Einstein * Robbie Amell as Agent Miller * Eric Breker as Agent Brem * Stephen Lobo as Man in Suit * Shaine Jones as Man in Suit * Janet Kidder as Nurse * Artin John as Shiraz * Nina Nayebi as Noora * Garry Chalk as Mad Dog * Marci T. House as Angry Woman * William B. Davis as Cigarette Smoking Man Co-Starring * J. Alex Brinson as FBI Agent Guard * Mo Said as Osama Look Alike * Johnny Ghorbani as Young Muslim * Billy Wickman as Pick Up Driver * Laine MacNeil as Girl * Debs Howard as Girl * Thomas Newman as FBI Agent * Todd Mann as FBI Agent Uncredited * Bruce Harwood as John Fitzgerald Byers * Tom Braidwood as Melvin Frohike * Dean Haglund as Richard "Ringo" Langly External Links * * * =Episode Navigation= Category:TXF episodes Category:Monster of the Week episodes Category:TXF Season 10 episodes